


Gift of the Broke, Lovesick Idiots

by InfntyOnHgh



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gift of the Magi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfntyOnHgh/pseuds/InfntyOnHgh
Summary: “而我在这里跟你笨嘴拙舌地讲述了这间屋子里两个笨孩子的不足为奇的掌故，他们最不明智地为对方牺牲了他们家的最宝贵的财富。但是我要对当今的聪明人最后说一句，对所有送礼的人而言，他们俩是最最聪明的。”——欧·亨利 《麦琪的礼物》





	Gift of the Broke, Lovesick Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift of the Broke, Lovesick Idiots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848094) by [fanatic_by_definition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_by_definition/pseuds/fanatic_by_definition). 



> sorry for the delay and happy new year!  
> my translation is not so great, especially compared to the author's brilliant writing. so please read her original work if possible, and drop her some kudos!

_“愿你度过愉快的圣诞_

_放松的心情_

_从此以后一切的烦恼_

_都消失不见_

_愿你度过愉快的圣诞_

_快活的节日_

_从此以后一切的烦恼_

_都飘然而去…”_ _*_

帕特里克一边唱着，一边呼出一团团的白气。他正蜷缩在国家大道与杰克逊街交汇的角落。每次小巷里刮来的凌冽的寒风扑打在他身上，都会引起他一阵阵的寒战。但他仍弹奏着那把他珍爱的红色Gretch吉他，不知怎么，那些冻僵的手指居然还能拨出正确的和弦。在一阵十分强劲的狂风中，他短暂地停顿了一会儿，把黑色针织帽往下拽了拽，盖住了耳朵。即使你准备了充足的衣物，芝加哥的冬天也不会那么好过——而针织的露指手套，破旧的而毫不保暖的夹克和戴了五年多，磨旧了的帽子——意味着你的日子将会十分难熬。

_“_ _我们相聚于此_

_回忆美好时光_

_亲爱的朋友们_

_我们再次相聚…_ _”_

冰冷的空气没给帕特里克的嗓音带来任何改观，紧绷着的声带使他不能轻松地滑入高音区，但他可以忍受。如果今天早上他没把围巾落在公寓里，可能还会好些。尽管他自己不很欣赏，但人们似乎挺喜欢他的歌声——至少，没人叫他闭嘴。他注意到了那些微小的颤抖、刺耳的摩擦声以及偶尔的破音，但过路人看起来并没有注意到。事实上，他们甚至都不怎么注意到他。

仿佛要证明这个想法似的，一个年轻而且看起来十分富有的女人从帕特里克身旁走过，厚重奢华的皮毛大衣扫过他的肩膀。她挽着他的丈夫，而他瞟了一眼帕特里克，但他的目光使歌手感到愤怒——仿佛他正看着的是一只动物，一个使他厌恶的下等生物。他水晶一般的绿色眼睛与帕特里克忧郁的蓝绿色双目短暂地对视了一秒，目光里充满怜悯。

然后他移开了目光，他们继续沉默地向前走去，帕特里克确定不出五秒钟他们就会彻底忘记他的存在。

不幸的是，这种现象很是常见，尤其是今天。尽管身处繁忙的市中心，紧邻红线地铁站，几乎处在国家大道的正中央，他仍然没有引起几乎任何人的注意。他身旁经过了数百个穿着厚实大衣和职业套装的人，大多数拎着满满的购物袋，Macy's，Nordstrom，Old Navy之类。尽管如此，他们显然看起来并没有时间——或者恻隐心——来给一个从高中辍学的二十多岁年轻人几块钱来付他这个月的房租。

或者上个月的。

或者上上个月……

帕特里克赶走那些负面的情绪，继续唱起那首传统的赞歌。

_“_ _岁月流逝，我们将共同度过_

_假如命运允许…_ _”_

终于，一个看起来很亲切的老妇人从旁边走过，她穿着松软的派克大衣和毛绒绒的白色耳罩(帕特里克感到嫉妒)。听到他的声音，她停下来，从钱包里翻出一张五美元纸币，放进他的盒子里，用一些美分硬币压住纸币，朝他微笑着。他回应着她的微笑，唱完最后几句，这次是为她而唱。

_“_ _闪亮的星挂上最高枝头_

_愿你度过愉快的圣诞_ _”_

“真是个甜蜜的年轻人啊，”那位女士对红着脸的歌手说，轻轻地拍着戴着露指手套的手掌。她眼中带着同情，望着他惊为天人的相貌。“多么英俊，多么才华横溢……真是可惜，快到圣诞节了你还在街道上。”

帕特里克低下头，羞怯地盯着自己破旧的鞋子，把吉他搁在盘起的腿上。他从未同自己的“赞助人”真正地交流过——其实，他从未同这条街上的任何人交流过——所以这是个改变。

“呃……实际上我在范布伦街有个公寓，”他说着，把双手罩在口前哈着气，企图唤醒冻僵的肌肉。他的胳膊肘蹭到了琴弦，左边的小音箱发出一阵刺耳的声响，他倾身过去把它关掉。“只是……为了房租和其他东西。”和 _礼物——呃，某个并不便宜的礼物_ 。

“啊。那么你是一个人住？”

“不。”一阵温暖流过帕特里克的身体，任何大衣所提供的都不能与之相比。想到Pete使他的嘴角又上扬了一些。“我有个……室友，” _但愿他永远不会知道我这么称呼他_ 。“但……我们的收入并不够，”他朝着吉他和几乎空空如也的鞋盒作了个手势，“所以我在做这些，挣不到很多钱，但是……”他停住了，不抱希望地耸了耸肩。

他并不喜欢与别人讨论他的“状况”，不认为陌生人应当承受这些，但这位女士身上有些什么，诱使他倾诉出这些痛苦。

现在，她用一只手盖住嘴巴，灰色的眼睛中带着真诚的悲伤——帕特里克很少会在路人眼中看到。“哦，亲爱的。”不假思索地，她摘下一只手套，再次从皮包中取出钱包。几秒钟后，她手中多了两张五十美元纸币，“来，拿着。”她坚持道，向他伸出手来。

帕特里克盯着这份馈赠，感觉自己的眼睛一下子瞪大了， _从未有任何人_ 给过他这么多钱。没错，他的声音很棒，但也绝对不值一百美元。他的喉咙干的像一片沙漠，愣愣地看着那些钱，又愣愣地看着把他们递给他的那个天使。“我……我不知道该说什么，”他结结巴巴地说。

“你什么都不用说，”老妇人俯下身来，拉住他的一只冰冷的手，把钱放在他手心里。“我知道你比我更需要这些。”

歌手只能用震惊的目光瞪着那些纸币，“我……”他握住他所接受过最慷慨的捐助，抬头看向老妇人，不只因为寒冷而感到僵硬，“谢……谢谢，太感谢了。”

“买件暖和的大衣，亲爱的，”她热切地说，“或者用来付那些让人头疼的房租。”

“我……我会的，”帕特里克说，尽管他很清楚这些钱会被用在什么地方。“谢谢你，女士。”

“没事。”她最后一次握了握他的手，“圣诞快乐。”然后，仿佛这一切从未发生过似的，她露出一个微笑，挥了挥手，转过身，消失在圣诞节前国家大道上的密集人流中。

当他再也不能在往来人群中看到她的身影时，帕特里克低下头去看那几百美元，仍然感到难以置信。 _这是给皮特的礼物的_ _ **三**_ ** _分之一_** _了_ ！他兴奋地想。发现自己眼眶突然湿润了，他急忙用一只发抖的手去抹。对于能够买得起那份他那么希望他男朋友拥有的礼物，他几乎已经失去希望了。但有了这些，再加上他过去三个星期挣到的，以及紧急备用款里那点可怜的钱，几乎已经足够了。

感谢资本主义制度(婊子养的)，帕特里克和皮特过着简单的生活。他们的公寓很小，几乎没有任何装饰，并且紧挨着范布伦街上方咣当作响的古老L形铁轨。

皮特和帕特里克选择这个破烂地方的唯一原因是他们能够付得起——房子离铁道越近，噪音就越大，价格也就越便宜。但他们早已经习惯了噪音，说实话，他们能够在一起就很开心了。这是他们住在一起之后的第一个圣诞节，(不是他们成为情侣以来的第一个)，他们都想过得特别一点。但皮特为了偿还大学的债务干着两份工作，而帕特里克在昏暗的酒吧，或在街角唱歌赚取小费。他们所能拥有的最特别的节日也不过是经典圣诞录影带和一瓶廉价红酒了。

但帕特里克决心要给皮特买这件礼物，这是他一直想要并且需要的：一个唱片机。皮特只有一张唱片，但那可不是什么普通的唱片——那是一张金属乐队1986年的专辑， _Master of Puppet，_ 全员签名，包括著名的克里夫·波顿（Cliff Burton）本人。是皮特几年前在罗杰斯公园的一次车库拍卖上发现的，那是他拥有的最有价值的东西。

但问题是，他从未播放过它。

尽管买到一个便宜的唱机并不困难，皮特仍坚持认为他们应该把钱花在更重要的东西上，比如食物，和房租。所以那张唱片一直令人沮丧地躺在皮特的床头柜抽屉里，闪耀却毫无用处。皮特总是说他完全相同不介意，“无论如何，它看起来总是很漂亮的。” 说这话时他总是带着他的柴郡猫式的笑容，试图掩盖眼中的无奈与妥协。

帕特里克知道皮特多么想听这张唱片，他好几次撞见年长的男人坐在他们的床上，捧着没有开封过的唱片，虔诚地用手指抚摸着上面刻着的纹路，仿佛这样能够听到其中的音符似的。当然，这些歌他都听过，但一张真正的老式黑胶唱片带来的比那更多。在音乐方面帕特里克比皮特更要痴迷，所以他绝对能够理解他。

这样一张特殊的唱片自然值得一架特殊的唱机，而帕特里克已经在卢普区的一家小店里找到了完美的型号。他记不清名字了，但它棒极了：一个可调式自动唱臂，有分量的铝制底座——确保更好的音效， _以及_ 一根钻石头唱针。那是皮特会想要的一切，甚至更多。

只有一个问题：价格。三百五十美元已经是两个月房租的总和，而且还 _没有_ 算上芝加哥荒谬的10%营业税。

但有了这一百美元，帕特里克就可能恰好攒够这些钱。感谢那位无名的女士，迅速地走进他的生命又迅速地消失(他甚至记不住她的名字)，他们终于能够拥有一个真正的圣诞节了。

 _皮特会多么高兴呀，_ 帕特里克在心里微笑着，想象着他打开盒子，看到这份奢侈礼物时脸上将会露出的表情。这将会是他们公寓里最值钱的东西，但这是值得的，值得帕特里克手指上的每一个水泡，他哑着嗓子回家的每一个夜晚，他在喧闹寒冷街角度过的、甚至挣不到十美元的每一天。

帕特里克突然急于回家数一数他现在到底有多少钱，他迅速地从夹克中拉出他充当钱包的牛皮纸信封，小心翼翼地折好两张纸币，和他今天挣得的一些硬币一起塞进信封，与他过去几个月攒下的不到一百美元放在一起。纸币和硬币一起在信封中哗啦作响，使帕特里克想要放声歌唱个几天几夜，但他控制住自己，把它塞进夹克前襟的口袋，然后转过身抓起他用来保护吉他的法兰绒布。

没有琴盒是件很令人困扰的事，但帕特里克可以将就。他小心翼翼地用绒布把这件他最珍视的东西裹起来，绕了几圈，然后在琴颈处打了个结。这不怎么好看，但只要吉他不会被划伤就行了。这个老伙计是六十年代的，它 _需要_ 被好好保护。帕特里克把挂带甩到肩上，抓起电线和音箱，把自己从潮湿冰冷的水泥地上拉起来，膝盖，后背和腰部突然传来的酸痛使他皱起了眉头。看看已经点亮的路灯与变暗的天空，他估计时间已经是五点左右，还够回家给皮特做一顿晚餐的。

* * *

帕特里克在这座城市生活了一辈子，他当然知道，在繁忙的人行道上撞到人不是什么出乎意料的事。所以当一个穿着肥大外套的男孩在一个拐角狠狠撞上他时，他只是嘟囔了一句抱歉，然后微笑。男孩无声地点点头，手缩进袖子里继续往前走去，留下一路漂浮的烟雾。

帕特里克走到公寓楼的门前时雪花开始飘落，他小心翼翼地从狭窄的门廊挤过，以免碰到背上的吉他，然后快速地爬上木质楼梯到第二层。他的脑子几乎兴奋地嗡嗡作响。当然，他明天可能还得出去唱歌才能挣够全部的钱，但圣诞节还有好几天才到来，如果他足够努力，他还能再挣二三十美元的。

帕特里克用颤抖的手指拧开门锁，一进屋，他便甩掉鞋子，走进卧室，小心地把吉他和音箱放在床头柜上，然后急切地把手伸进口袋里……

空空如也。

“什么？不。”他把双手都伸进口袋，寻找着破洞或者勾丝。“不，不不不不不，拜托。”他脱下外套抛到床上，搜索着每一个口袋与衣袋的缝隙。 _它不可能丢了，它不能。_ 他检查了自己的牛仔裤，前面和后面，又抖了抖裹吉他的布。 _不可能，在哪——？_

_那个男孩。_

_他一定是……_

帕特里克恍然明白了一切。“该死的！ _操！_ ”他气愤地把手中的布扔向对面的墙壁，然后跌坐在地上，抱着膝盖蜷成一团，一只手伸到帽子下面拽着自己的头发。 _操他的_ _混蛋_ _扒手！_ 他试图止住滚落下来的泪珠。

这就是结束了，一切全完了。没有那笔钱，他连一根该死的 _唱针_ 都买不起。那个朋克小鬼从帕特里克衣兜里偷走了 _圣诞节_ ，而仅剩的这几天里他甚至不能挣回来三分之一。

绝望而自责地，帕特里克捂着眼睛，就这样坐在卧室地板上哭了一刻钟。那为皮特终于得到他应得的礼物而感到的短暂的快乐彻底消失了，而他也做好了在这间昏暗的屋子里自怨自艾直到永远。该死的圣诞节刚刚被取消了，他还要为了什么继续保持正常呢？

当然这个问题的答案是皮特，永远都会是皮特。帕特里克不是第一次这样把自己从生活的泥潭和悬崖中拯救出来，每次想起他和他温柔的栗色眼睛、他大大的露出一整排牙齿的笑容和温暖的怀抱，他都会充满了坚持下去的动力。为了他，帕特里克也要努力保持镇静，如果皮特回到家发现一滩悲伤的男人在他卧室地板上，他会问问题的，而帕特里克不认为他会想要回答那些问题。

他泪眼朦胧地瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟——五点四十分了，不到半小时皮特就会到家了，（他这周换的班比平时要早些），并且会很饿。还有时间给他做点简单的东西。

帕特里克吸了吸鼻子，把自己从地板上拽起来，用一只戴着手套的手抹了抹脸，扶正了眼镜，然后朝厨房走去。 _不知道我们的意大利面是不是也被人偷了_ _，_ 他忿忿地想着，摘掉手套，从烤箱里翻出了一只干净的锅子。

唱片机和皮特生活中的幸福快乐被夺走的想法又从帕特里克的脑海中翻涌出来，化为无形的拳头，狠狠地捶打着他的神经。他盯着慢慢烧开的水，眼泪再次夺眶而出，沿着他通红的脸颊滚落。他没去用手擦掉他们，放任自己再痛苦一会儿，他活该。毕竟是他自己蠢到会把 _所有_ 的钱放在一个那么好得手的口袋里，然后从芝加哥 _市中心该死的人潮_ 中穿过。他越想越清楚地认识到，这完全是 _他自己_ 的错，而不是那个男孩的。皮特肯定会反驳他，但那只是因为皮特是皮特——即使他看到帕特里克双手沾满鲜血站在一具尸体旁，皮特也会替他辩护的。

当这阵绝望的愁云终于从帕特里克心里移走时，他听到了门被打开的声音，他匆忙地抹干脸上的泪痕。“我做了意面”，听见皮特甩掉鞋子，他喊道，搅动着锅里的面条，竭力保持着声音的平稳，“盒子里剩的不多了，但至少，这足够吃一顿饭了。”

怪了，他并没听到任何回应。脚步声从客厅一路传来，在他回过身之前，一双纹满纹身的手臂便揽住了他软软的肚子，坚实温暖的胸膛靠住他的后背。

皮特在帕特里克脖颈上落下一个吻。“闻起来很香，”他终于说道，而他的鼻子却埋在帕特里克的头发里。他深吸一口气，使个矮些的男人敏感的皮肤上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，然后再次落下一个轻吻。

尽管帕特里克很喜欢这样的触碰，但这很少见——皮特在A&K*做酒保下班回来却这么安静。通常他会眼睛里闪动着笑意，讲着哪一次一个喝醉的女孩脱光上衣在桌子上跳舞，或者这一次安迪和乔不得不阻止的一次厕所斗殴事件。那地方总有些疯狂的故事，而帕特里克总能得到第一手消息。皮特从来没有这么……闷闷不乐过。

面条什么的都不重要了，帕特里克放下勺子，把炉子灭掉，然后在皮特的臂弯里转过身子面对着他，手臂勾住他的脖子，一个熟悉的姿势。“怎么了吗？”他柔声问道。

皮特摇了摇头，又耸耸肩。眼睛里流露出悲伤。“就是……你知道我今天本来要领奖金……”

“嗯…是啊”过了一会儿，帕特里克的眼睛恍然瞪大了，怒火开始在他胸中燃起，一扫之前的郁闷情绪。“尤里不会又拖欠你工资了吧！？你干活干到 _四脚朝天_ ，应该拿到别人三倍的薪水！行，如果他觉得这事能就这么算了的话，那他——”

皮特用一个轻快的吻打断了他，这是目前已知的“让帕特里克闭嘴”的方法中最有效的一个。呃，除了口活儿以外。“Trick！冷静，宝贝，他会付我工资的，只不过不是今天。”他有些伤心地笑笑，“我正打算拿这钱，呃，买些吃的，所以有点灰心丧气。你知道，家里没有你爱吃的那种素微波速食烤宽面条了。”

帕特里克深深地叹了一口气，心里石头终于落地的同时感到有些恼火。“别担心那个了，”他捶了下皮特的肩膀，用平静些的语气说，“刚才真是吓到我了。”

“没看出来哎。”皮特终于笑了，真心的笑容使他眼角堆起了细小的皱纹。几乎是本能的，帕特里克踮起脚尖去吻上那些可爱的纹路。

他们吃着浇上仅剩的意式番茄蒜香酱的面条，沉浸在几个小时的闲聊中。帕特里克成功地绕开了有关圣诞礼物的话题，但险些问出了通常的“今天工作怎么样？”。蹩脚的笑话、电影台词、歌词引用，以及对上述内容的各种拙劣模仿，两个人最后乱七八糟地瘫倒在沙发上，笑声大到明天绝对会有邻居上门投诉。那挺常见的，但经历了糟糕的一天之后，帕特里克不能想象更美好的东西了。

而且……

当他终于从大笑中喘过气来，他转过头去看身边完美的人——皮特·温兹：他的面孔舒展成一个大大的笑容，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，而他的脸颊则是一片可爱的粉红色。皮特真好看，是帕特里克见过最美的活物——他又一次地感到不可思议——一个像他这样的矮胖、秃顶的怪胎居然能得到像皮特这样的人的爱。他忍不住靠过去，胳膊支撑着重心，俯身去索要一个吻。在其中的某一刻，他感到他们悲伤的情绪被渴望驱赶一空。没过一会儿，他们便拉扯着对方，沿着狭窄的走廊向他们的卧室走去。

大约半夜时分，他们疲惫的身体在潮乎乎的被单下赤裸地、汗湿地缠裹在一起，温柔纯净的月光从窗户洒进来。帕特里克的胸膛随着呼吸起伏着，他扭头看向皮特，回想起自己为什么要在寒冷的街道上度过这几个星期，只为了买一件甚至不是给自己的东西。这个男人是他一生的挚爱，如果能让皮特绽开笑颜，他可以为他做任何事。

“我爱你。”他气喘吁吁地说。

皮特闭着的眼睛猛地睁开了，“我也是，”他说着，露出大大的柴郡猫式笑容，吻着他用来充当抱枕的，拍特里克的一条手臂。但他的神情忽然变了，他看起来脆弱得令人担心，先前的愁云又在他眼中弥漫开来，“给我唱首安眠曲吧，Trick，爱你的声音。”

帕特里克眨了眨眼睛，对这个熟悉却不合时宜的请求感到惊讶。他换了个姿势以便他能更舒服地躺着。实际上，皮特是唯一一个允许触碰他裸露皮肤的人，而皮特很明智地把它当做一件神圣的特权。他像一只猫一样蜷成一团，一只胳膊横过帕特里克的胸膛，并把他们的腿缠在一起。

“还是因为千层面的事？”帕特里克轻声说，手指抚摸着皮特浓密的黑发。

“可能吧。”皮特小声说道，声音在帕特里克的肩膀上显得闷闷的。

帕特里克咳了一声表示接受，不再继续追问。皮特总是会去关注这些小事，比如给帕特里克买微波加热千层面，而当他不能完成这些事时，他会变得有些情绪化。帕特里克早就习惯了，并且，这丝毫不会减少他对皮特的爱。他用嘴唇轻轻蹭了蹭皮特的额头：“想听什么？”

“你的歌，”皮特回答说，这是他通常的要求，“你十月时写的那首，路灯……还是什么。”

帕特里克呵呵地笑了，听了那么多次，皮特还是记不住它的名字。“你是说‘聚光灯’？”

“嗯，就是那首。”

“好。”稍微哼了几段旋律做热身之后，帕特里克轻柔地对着身旁慢慢入睡的人哼唱起来。

当唱到副歌时，他把皮特搂得更紧了一些。

_“因为　他们会试图教导你怎样生活_

_但请不要忘记　你有权做任何自己喜爱的事_

_因为　你可以做自己的聚光灯”*_

这是有关力量与自信的句子，而且帕特里克只是为了皮特一个人而写。

帕特里克一边唱着，一边在脑中给这首曲子加上鼓点、和声，也许再来一点儿合成器？在他的设想中，这将是一首带有少许鲍伊和王子乐队风格的pop/R&B歌曲。如果能够在一个录音棚里待上几个小时，手里有一个属于他自己的iPad（安装好了GarageBand的），他真愿意抛弃一切。诚实地讲，他心中成为专业艺术家的梦想从未被磨灭。

但当他低下头望着皮特，他忽然意识到最棒的曲子——他的公告牌榜单冠军——是他和皮特在这五年间一同写就的，自从那时他们在Touley的一次Blink演唱会上相遇。这首歌的名字大概会是“两个相思症患者永久处于被赶出家门的危险中”或者“一个大学辍学生和另一个街头艺术家在一起居然不知怎么奏效了”之类，但帕特里克已经十分满足了。尽管他们的生活起起落落，总得节衣缩食，他也不愿改变哪怕一分一毫。

_“不 怀旧情绪 我已不再需要”_

副歌的最后一段结束前，皮特坠入了梦乡，帕特里克很快地，也沉沉地睡着了。

* * *

“今天是晚班，”皮特说着，和帕特里克吻别，然后忿忿地把装着工作制服和午餐的背包甩到肩头，“十点钟后才能回来。”

帕特里克试图不要像一个脾气暴躁的小孩子一样撅起嘴巴——他讨厌皮特去佐丹诺上班的时候，和A&K不同，那家披萨店的工作更累，时间也更长。而且没有酒精。“但今天是圣诞节前夕，他们会早点打烊吧？”

皮特怀疑地耸耸肩，“我不知道，但我会尽早回来的，好吗？”

“嗯，”帕特里克把他拉进怀里，“我会想你的，每次都是。”

“我也是，”最后一次在嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下，皮特一边穿过门出去一边留下一句发自内心的“晚上见，爱你。”

“爱你。”帕特里克笑着说，他冲皮特摆了摆手，关上了门。听着皮特走下楼梯的声音，他转过身来望着安静的房间，然后缓缓地踱到电视前面。除了连续十个小时盯着一块显示屏以外，还有什么好打发独自一整天时光的方法呢？他们的电视不是有线的，显示屏质量也很差，但他们在百视通*倒闭之前及时地抢到的一摞DVD播放起来还不错。帕特里克拿出来一张他最爱的—— _摇滚学校_ ——把它塞进廉价播放机。抓起一袋pretzel和一瓶水，他拉过一条被单盖住腿然后按下了“播放”。

这电影他看过很多遍，甚至能够一字一句地背下来，所以他很快记起了这个场景：杜威·费恩穿着浴袍，试图在电话上卖掉一把吉他。帕特里克认识那吉他，他太了解它了，那是一把68年的吉布森SG，他忆起过去用过这个型号的众多吉他手——Zappa, Garcia, Hendrix等等，然后发觉杜威卖不掉吉他的情节十分荒谬——这样一把富有历史的吉他，并且保存的那样好，是可以在真实世界卖个好价钱的。

帕特里克拿着pretzel的手停在了半空，本来要送进嘴里的零食掉在了大腿上。

他仍可以筹到足够的钱来买那件礼物。

帕特里克用颤抖的手指按下暂停键，从沙发上跳起来冲进卧室，他珍爱的红色Gretsch紧挨着床头柜立着，仍裹着那块前一天差点被他撕坏的法兰绒布。他第一次如此仔细地打量着这件他比对他自己还要熟悉的乐器，发现和杜威的吉他一样，这件古老的吉他几乎可以说的上是处于崭新的状态了：琴身的背部有几道小划痕，侧板上则有一个小小的缺口*。但除此以外，它就像刚刚从工厂出来一样。他感到心中涌动着骄傲，一直以来保管着这件乐器的人是自己。这是他过世的父亲留下的，刚发行便被他买回了家，那么崭新，尽管没有琴盒。他轻抚着调好的琴弦，面对这块木头，突然被一阵汹涌的感情所淹没。

他真的能够舍弃他的Gretsch吗？在他们共同经历了那么多之后？还有它身上承载的那么多的家族历史？而且，它真的值那么多钱吗？那些划痕？而且不像杜威的吉他，几乎没有哪些名人弹过这个型号。这很难说。这场豪赌若是输了，代价将会很大，但如果他赢了，皮特会多么高兴啊。

皮特是否快乐，那是对他来说最重要的事。如果卖掉他的Gretsch，或者以物换物，能够换来一台可以给皮特带来哪怕一分钟纯粹喜悦的唱机，那便很值得了。为了皮特，帕特里克甚至愿意放弃他的嗓音，一把旧吉他算什么呢？

这是最完美的方案，很痛苦，但这是最完美的。

帕特里克对他最爱惜的财产露出了一个颤抖的笑容，然后咽了咽口水来缓解突然绷紧的嗓子，“好了，伙计，”他小声说道，用灵巧的手指摩挲着樱桃木料，“我终于明白父亲为什么把你留给我了，你一直是个很棒的朋友，我……谢谢你，但我不得不这么做。”

 _它会被一个真正爱它的人保管妥当的_ ，帕特里克一边想着，一边最后一次把琴用灰扑扑的旧法兰绒布裹起来。 _这样漂亮的美人总会找到一个好主人的。_

背起吉他，揣着紧急备用款里的十块钱，帕特里克站起身来走出了卧室。他的目光在皮特放Master of Puppet唱片的床头柜上流连了一会儿，想象着皮特第一次听到那些他最爱的歌曲从一张原汁原味的黑胶中奔泻出来的表情。那时一切都值得了。

帕特里克啜泣了一会儿，因为在不到二十四小时内第三次流泪而咒骂着自己，然后从门旁的挂钩上抓起外套和围巾，向最近的一家音乐商店走去。

* * *

帕特里克走进这家温馨的小店时，头顶的门铃清脆地响了一声，收银台旁的年轻售货员转过头来，看着他掸掉帽子上的雪，热情的蓝色眼睛和蓝色头发相映着。“嘿！欢迎光临杰玛，要买点什么礼物吗？”

“不，我……呃，”帕特里克仍处在惊讶之中——店里没有任何装饰，除了满墙的不同型号，不同年代的吉他。那里有成打的吉布森，Fenders和Les Pauls，甚至有几把Gretsch，时间跨度则是从五十年代到上个月份。这实在太令人敬畏了，而帕特里克突然有点紧张地咽了咽口水——如果他们店里堆满了这样做工精良的吉他，他们还会愿意出钱买他的老Vette吗？他花了将近一个小时加上十块钱坐brown线地铁来这里将会是白费功夫吗？

意识到自己没有说完那句话，他犹豫地继续，“我来……是想卖掉我的吉他。”

蓝头发走到房间另一头更宽大的柜台旁，“过来这儿，亲爱的，我能瞧瞧它吗？”

帕特里克又紧张地咽了咽口水，他低着头走向柜台。而当他在那儿站定时，他突然开始对自己的决定感到后悔。但他无视了这些情绪，把吉他从肩上取下，像递一只猫咪幼崽一样谨慎地放在柜台上，伴随着一声叹息。

“没有琴盒的话，就不能卖那么多钱了。”蓝头发——“安吉”，她的铭牌上写着——说道，似乎真诚地为他感到抱歉，想来从衣着上也能看出帕特里克并不富裕——他在寒冬时节仍穿的那样单薄。

“唉，你们给多少我都打算卖了，”他用发抖的手指解开布料上打的结，“我真的需要这笔钱。”女孩帮着他一起打开了“琴盒”，他恋恋不舍地抚摸着未抛光的木料。

“哇哦，”安吉吹了声口哨，专业地扫视着这件乐器。 _这是个好迹象，对吗？_ 帕特里克焦急地想，她抬头看向他：“Gretsch CVT，一九……”

“六五。单板琴身，玫瑰木和樱桃，二十一品。”他说，“很多年了……我一直很珍视它，但我想……是时候说再见了。” _有些更重要的东西需要我去珍视。_

安吉点了点头：“我理解，圣诞快到了，大家手头都很紧。”她握住琴颈，在手里掂量着它的重量，然后又弹了几个和弦，这个动作使得帕特里克感到一阵占有欲。她赞赏地点头：“手感和音色都很出色，没有琴盒居然也可以保护得这么好，嗯……我可以让他们打磨下背板，去掉那些小划痕。”

帕特里克感到自己焦虑得快要死了，他在她看不到的位置紧张地搓了搓手，用尽可能平静的语气问：“你们最多能给我多少？”

安吉又试着旋转了几下琴身上的按钮，看起来很满意。她把琴放回到台上，抱着胳膊思考起来。“这琴用得挺频繁，但是奇迹般地保持着不错的状态，你爱她，不是吗？”

帕特里克发出一个含糊的声音表示肯定，眼睛紧盯着吉他以避免眼神交流。“当然，但，我家里有另一个，我爱他更深。”他露出惨淡的笑容，终于与她对视，“如果让他快乐的代价是卖掉它的话，我很乐意。”

安吉看起来有些哑口无言，“啊……哇。”十秒钟的沉默之后她感慨地说：“如果我前女友愿意为我付出这么多的话，她就不会是我前女友了。”

帕特里克呵呵地笑了，感觉到自己的脸变红了，“我爱他，”他羞涩地承认，“这钱是用来给他买一份他想要很久了的礼物的。”

“昂贵的礼物。”

帕特里克点了点头，“有点儿。但我甚至会替他挡子弹，失去它不算什么。”他发现，这一字一句没有半点夸张的成分。

安吉再次沉默了，过了一会儿，她说：“无论这人是谁，他能拥有你这样在乎他的人真是太他妈幸运了。”她把绒布盖好，问道：“你想要多少？”

帕特里克瞪大了眼睛，差点绊了一跤。“什么？”

“这把吉他，你想卖多少钱？出个价吧。”她重复道，“如果我们的‘官方估价’不够你买那份惊喜的，我会感到非常非常遗憾的。”

“我……”他完全不知道应该说什么。陌生人的善意是很少见的东西，但他有时会在意想不到之处与它们相遇，就像现在，而这份善意远远高出了他能预料的，他难以置信地笑了笑，说：“呃……四百美元？”

“成交。”安吉伸出一只手，帕特里克握住了它。等他再次回过神来时，他已经走出了店门，两张一百、两张五十还有五张二十元的纸币妥当地塞在夹克最深的兜里。

他肩膀上缺少的重量同样也在心里打开了一个缺口，但他最终会习惯的——毕竟，他终于可以买下那台高音质的唱机，送给自己生命中最重要的人，没什么能让他更高兴了。

他三步并作两步地爬上Brown线地铁的台阶，朝着唱片店的方向走去，尽管刚刚失去了很宝贵的东西，这个年轻人也不能停止微笑，他不想停止。

只要不会再有某个朋克小鬼再冒出来抢劫。

* * *

帕特里克满意地看着用廉价包装纸裹好的盒子，细心地在边缘缠上最后一点丝带，然后后退一步，欢喜地叹息着，望着这件杰作。 _皮特会多么多么高兴_ 。感谢上帝，他今天上晚班，所以他们第二天早上才会打开礼物，所以皮特不会注意到帕特里克失踪的吉他。当然，他最终还是会知道的，但当他知道 _原因_ 之后，他会理解的。

至少帕特里克希望如此。

从裤子后兜掏出一根笔，他伏在盒子上，在缀满拐棍糖的包装纸左上角写下“ _给皮特_ ”然后在后面签名，并画下一颗心。他没有写腻味的“我爱你”，因为他们平时并不是感情丰富的家伙们（除了在床上）。

帕特里克终于对成品感到满意，他把它藏到衣柜的最深处，并且用一摞蓬松的毛衣盖住它。虽然皮特很少会打开帕特里克的衣柜，他觉得还是保险一点儿好。

他知道自己在不停地傻笑，但那又不是他的错。他准备了有史以来最棒的礼物，皮特会哭的，明天早晨一切都会那么完美。他甚至不在乎自己会不会拿到礼物——反正他也没有想过会有。他最想要的就是在圣诞节早晨看到一个开心的皮特，看起来，这个愿望马上就能实现了。

帕特里克剩下的圣诞节前夜平淡而孤独：他看了几部电影，冲着空荡的房间大声唱歌，想象着皮特听到Metallica唱片在那架迷人的唱机上放出第一个音符时脸上的表情。他很少见的，十一点就爬上了床。将近午夜时，他脸上挂着满足的笑容，睡着了。

一点三十左右他半睡半醒地听到皮特在他身边躺下，像救生员一样紧紧地搂住了帕特里克，紧贴着他的后背，鼻子埋在他柔软的草莓棕色短发里。帕特里克明白有什么不对劲了，所以他假装翻了个身，把皮特搂得更紧了些。

* * *

圣诞节的早晨静悄悄地降临了，透过卧室的窗子洒下明亮的光芒。帕特里克睁开了眼镜，下意识地在身旁摸索着另一个人。发现皮特不在身边的帕特里克不高兴地嘟哝了几声，他翻身滚过去，发现皮特的枕头连一丝温暖的气息都没有，他一下子睁大了眼睛。

 _失眠症？_ 帕特里克猜测着，坐起身来，从床头柜上抓起眼镜。节日期间它们发作的频率往往更高，过大的压力总是让皮特不得喘息。走廊的挂钟显示时间才九点，皮特很少在休息日起的这么早。这时他听到厨房里柜门被关上的声音传来，以及一阵浓厚的……浓厚的 _培根_ 味？他急忙翻身下床去探个究竟。

他找到的，是一个裸着上身在炉子上煎着什么的皮特。他轻轻地哼着屁股以一种蠢乎乎的方式扭动着，看来似乎是在试图跳舞。帕特里克着迷地看着这幅景象，忍不住笑出了声。皮特听到笑声转过身来，拿着油乎乎的锅铲，露出了一个照亮他整张脸的圣诞笑容。他飞快地跑过去把帕特里克拉进怀里，用力地亲了一口。“圣诞快乐，帕特里小蛋糕！”他欢快地说着，指向炉子，“看！我做了培根！”

“嗯。”帕特里克感到有些困惑，他当然乐于见到无忧无虑的皮特，但同时他也想知道这份快乐来自哪里，他昨晚爬上床的时候看起来并不太愉快。“虽然我不想毁掉你的节日好心情，但是呃，为什么你心情这么好？”

“昨晚我拿到奖金啦！”他的眼中有什么一闪而过，“我觉得我应该去买点像样的食物！过去的三百六十四天我们都靠倒胃口的燕麦片为生，但圣诞应该是特别的，对吗！看看这些——培根和鸡蛋还有香肠和 _即食松饼_ ！这就像在餐厅一样！”

望着孩子气激动的皮特，帕特里克哈哈地笑了，“看起来很棒，”他说着，用一只胳膊环住皮特的腰，凑过去索要又一个吻，“谢谢你。”

皮特咧开嘴笑了，他凑到帕特里克耳边低声说：“我还买了一些槲寄生，它们藏得有点隐蔽，所以……保持警惕。”然后又大步走回到煎锅旁，给培根翻了个面，“亲爱的，饭马上就做好了，能帮忙摆几个碟子吗？”

帕特里克摆好了盘子，又帮皮特把松饼和香肠端到桌子上。终于，他们紧挨着坐在了小小的餐桌旁，狼吞虎咽着几年来最可口的一顿早餐。皮特恶趣味地说着想吃另外一种“香肠”，而帕特里克红着脸在桌子底下踹了他一脚，嘴里塞满鸡蛋说：“把那些留到晚上好吗？这是圣诞节，拜托你尊重一点。”

但他心中所想象的却是皮特将要多么激动。如果仅仅是一顿热乎乎的早餐便让他如此兴奋，那么第一次听到他的唱片一定会让他欣喜若狂的吧。

用过早餐，两人穿戴整齐，皮特带着祈求的笑容问道：“嘿Trick——你为什么不把吉他拿出来弹几支圣诞歌曲呢，这次我会试着把词唱对的。”

帕特里克的心一下子提到了嗓子眼，“呃……”他不能告诉皮特吉他的事，现在不能，这会毁掉现在的好心情的。狠狠地咽了口唾沫，他终于说：“事实上……皮特，那可以等一会儿，不如你到客厅里坐一会儿，我，呃…我准备了点儿东西。”

皮特眼中充满了困惑，但很快便被惊叹所取代。“你给我准备了礼物？”他低声问，望着帕特里克的神情就仿佛他刚刚证实了圣诞老人是真的一样。

“当然，”他回答，露出一个微笑。紧张无措的感觉逐渐化解了，取而代之的是愉悦的，令他的胃缩成一团的兴奋。“去在沙发上坐下，我去把它拿过来。”年长些的男人无声地点了点头，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻巧的吻，然后向客厅走去。

帕特里克从衣柜底部把盒子翻出来，手指不可抑制地颤抖着。 _这样就好_ 。目前不用告诉他买这件东西的钱是哪来的了——那是明天早晨的事了，那会儿他肯定会发现。今天他会搪塞过去，比如说他崩掉了一根弦，送到朋友那里去修了。深吸一口气，他捧着盒子向客厅走去。

皮特在沙发上坐立不安，手在膝盖上来回揉搓着，看起来既兴奋又惊讶。当他看到帕特里克手里盒子的大小时，他停止了腿的抖动，张大了嘴巴。“那是什么？”他问。

“你自己打开看看呀，”帕特里克坐在他身边，把盒子递给他，“圣诞快乐。”

皮特接过盒子的时候差点把它掉在地上。“好沉！”他惊讶地笑了一下，小心翼翼地开始拆礼物。他没有直接把包装纸撕开，就像他往常会做的那样，而是把手指插到上面打的结里面，轻轻地拉开丝带，似乎对打开礼物这件事感到恐慌。显然，尽管还没有见到是什么，他已经意识到这件礼物的珍贵了。

当他终于去掉了红白相间的包装纸，看到里面包裹着的东西时，他眼睛瞪得几乎要掉出来了。

皮特用手指抚摸着盒子上面印的唱机的图片，难以置信地摇着头，“帕特里克……”，他满怀疑问地低声说。

“这样你就可以听你的Metallica了，”帕特里克满怀希望地解释道。皮特看起来则是没有那么兴奋——要说的话也是更目瞪口呆。“我-我知道你之前觉得这是浪费钱，但是我知道你一直都想要一个，而你现在有一个了！这是我能找到最好的，那么…钻石唱针和所有的一切。”

皮特默不作声地点着头，眼睛紧紧地盯着搁在他腿上的礼物。漫长的几秒过后，他低声地问，“这花了多少钱？”

“那无关紧要，”帕特里克说，“我怎么拿到这些钱的也一样，现在都不重要。我只想看到你第一次听到那张唱片的表情！快！你来把线接好，我去拿唱片——”

他已经从沙发上站了起来但皮特阻止了他接下来的动作，一只手搁在他手臂上。“Trick，等一下。”年长的男人仰头看着他，脸上盈满了爱意但眼中却盈满泪水。

“怎么了？”帕特里克坐回沙发上，“你不喜欢吗？”

皮特的笑容更大了，他抽噎着笑了一下。在他使劲点头的时候，一颗泪珠沿着脸颊滚落，留下一道水痕。“帕特里克，哦， _帕特里克，我当然喜欢_ ，我爱它， _谢谢你_ 。”他语无伦次地说着，倾过身去紧紧地抱住了他的朋友。帕特里克回以拥抱，既困惑又担心地看着皮特把他的脸埋在自己颈窝里，哭了一会儿。

“这可不是我意料中的反应。”帕特里克小声说道，用指尖在皮特背上画着圈，试图安抚他。的确，快乐的泪水没有什么问题，但这些看起来有点太沮丧了。

“抱-抱歉，”皮特湿漉漉地吸了吸鼻子，坐直了身子，急匆匆地用手背抹了抹脸。他摇了摇头，望着帕特里克，眼中带着…悲哀？“我很喜欢，帕特里克，真的。只是，我要是有能放在上面的东西就好了。”

帕特里克茫然地歪着头，“你有Master of Puppets，那是，我买它的全部原因。”

“我明白，但……我昨天把它卖掉了。”

“你…… _什么？_ ”不可能，他不可能为任何东西放弃那张唱片。

“我本来有A&K的圣诞奖金——啊对，我其实拿到了，”他解释着，“但两天前我回家时碰到了韦斯，他要我立即把过去三个月的租金还清，他拿走了我身上所有的钱。”

帕特里克理解地点点头——他们的房东，巴里·韦斯，自从他们开始交不齐房租了，他一直就凶巴巴的。 _怪不得他最近几天都没有骚扰我们。_

“所以我把唱片拿到麦迪逊街上的一家唱片店去了，他们给了我六百块，说他们要把它放到相框里挂起来，”他继续说着，“ _六百块_ ，宝贝，你能相信吗？我用这些钱的一小部分把我们的冰箱填满了，到二月份都不会吃完，而且还付了下个月的房租。所以我昨天回家这么晚，那些个袋子窸窸窣窣的声音居然没把你吵醒。”

帕特里克只是摇了摇头，恍然大悟：“所以今天的早餐……”

皮特点了点头，“而且接下来的几周你都可以吃一样的东西，如果你想要的话。某种……反复重现的礼物。”

帕特里克的笑声把自己都吓了一跳，他看着皮特，不确定该说些什么。“我很……惊讶”他终于说道，然而，过了一两秒，他突然想到了什么。“等等……那剩下的钱你用来做什么了？”

“这个。”皮特露出一个近乎疯狂的笑容，把唱机小心地放在咖啡桌上，然后从沙发上滑下来，蹲在地板上。皮特从沙发下面拉出来的东西使得帕特里克的心脏都停跳了：

那是一个银色的硬壳仿皮Gretsch吉他琴盒。

皮特看到帕特里克震惊的表情，愉快地笑了，把它放到年轻男人的腿上，冲他笑着，“漂亮吗？”他夸张地说着，“来，把那个红色大蝴蝶结解开。”

帕特里克用颤抖的手指打开了蝴蝶结，当他看到下面的东西时，眼中盈满了泪水——他的名字， _帕特里克·M·斯坦普_ ，凸印在金属中间，并且镀上了一层金色。这是他收到过最棒的礼物。“哦我的天哪，”他惊呼道，几颗泪珠禁不住滚下了他的脸颊。他打开搭扣，敬畏地看着绿色的天鹅绒衬里，用指尖轻轻摩挲着。

“真是难以置信，”他断断续续地说，胸腔里闷闷的。

“相信它，”皮特起身在他的脸颊上吻了一下。

帕特里克低头望着他，带着眼泪哈哈大笑：“不，我是说我们都这么蠢真是令人难以置信！”

“什么？”

“我装钱的信封被偷了，所以我卖掉了我的吉他来买唱机。”帕特里克承认道。

听到这话，皮特的笑容彻底消失了。他眯起双眼，仔细地打量着帕特里克的脸，寻找着他是在撒谎的痕迹。当他显然没有找到的时候，他转过头去看着唱机。“你……”他指着它，赚回来看着帕特里克，“你他妈卖掉了你的Gretsch……就为了这个？为了 _我？_ ”他听起来十分惊讶，似乎还未接受这个现实。

帕特里克点头，含着泪水的微笑拉扯着他的脸。“你为了我放弃掉了你的唱片，我们平了。”

“什么？不！”皮特剧烈地摇着头，双手纠缠在头发里，胸膛起伏着，“不不不不不……那张唱片很重要，但，你的吉他， _帕特里克_ ，那就像是 _放弃你的歌声！_ ”

他几乎达到了换气过度*的状态，马上就要焦虑发作。帕特里克立即合上琴盒，放在一旁，跪倒在皮特面前，抓着他的肩膀：“皮特？嘿，看着我，呼吸，好吗，皮特？”

然而皮特仿佛根本没听见似的，情绪逐渐滑向失控。“那是你最珍贵的东西，最有价值的，最美好的……我……”他摇着脑袋，用泪盈盈的威士忌色眼睛望着帕特里克，“你不该那样做的，我-我不值得你这样，哦天哪，我不敢相信……”他的声音越来越小，最后只剩下一声抽噎。

 _当然是因为这个。_ 多年来帕特里克不得不处理皮特那些令人担忧的想法和糟糕的自尊心问题。尽管已经对这种情况十分熟悉，看到他深爱的人如此看轻自己所带来的痛苦却并没有减轻一分一毫。然而，他自己也常常迫使皮特忍受他的问题，经历几乎同样的过程。他们是一对儿糟糕透顶了的人，但他们拥有彼此。

帕特里克嘴巴抿成一条线，直直地看着皮特，坚定地摇了摇头：“你错了。”

“不我没有。”皮特咕哝着，蜷成一个球。

“不，你错了。”帕特里克坚持道，“那块木头不是我最重要的东西，也不是最珍贵的，最有价值的，最美好的。我当然爱它，但你知道我爱得更深的是什么吗？”他用一只手捧着皮特的脸颊，年长的男人没有作答。“是你。”

“但是…… _为什么？_ ”皮特脸上绝望而又震惊的表情几乎让帕特里克的心碎成两半。“我并不算那种人们会爱上的人*。”

帕特里克哼了一声。五年间这种对话有过不下二十次了，尽管每次都不尽相同，但核心的问题永远都是： _为什么是我？_

“你在开玩笑吗？”帕特里克说，“你 _见过_ 自己吗？一个像你这样的人 _肯看我一眼_ 我就受宠若惊了，更何况忍受我五年的时间呢？”他坐直了一点，把两人的额头轻轻抵在一起，“你整个人，从内到外，都是我见过最好的一个，皮特·路易斯·金斯顿·温兹三世。你说的对，你不能和我的Gretsch相比，因为整个世界都没有能和你相比的东西。因为我爱你爱到我都感到厌烦了，因为你在我单调的生活里填满了色彩，因为没有你我活不下去。”他用鼻尖蹭着皮特的，“你不懂吗，温兹？你以为你不值得任何东西，事实上，没有任何东西能值得你。你是我唯一永远不会放弃的东西。”

一阵漫长、沉重的沉默笼罩着他们。皮特望进帕特里克的眼睛，仿佛一切问题的答案都能在他们蓝绿色的深处找到。他松开了一只抓着自己头发的手，缓缓地落在帕特里克脖颈上。他深深叹息着，闭上了眼睛。等他再次睁开它们时，它们不再闪烁着泪光，而是充满了爱意。“你是我的圣诞天使吗？”他嗓子哑哑的，小声问道。

“有趣，我正想问这个问题呢。”帕特里克脸上带着一丝温柔的微笑答道。

皮特笑了，眼角堆起了细细的纹路，他把另一只胳膊也环住帕特里克的脖子：“假装我之前说的槲寄生就在这儿，好吗？”

“我才不需要什么槲寄生。”帕特里克说着，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，用拇指抹干皮特脸上的泪痕。

在亲吻与啃咬之间，皮特喘息着说：“也许我得去哪搞几张便宜唱片来，放在那美妙的机器上。”

帕特里克挨着他的嘴唇，微笑着：“而我会攒钱在买一把吉他，一把能完美地契合那盒子的吉他。”

“听起来不错。”

就这样，跪坐在他们狭小客厅里肮脏的地毯上，他们为彼此倾倒。突然间，这便成为了最棒的圣诞节。他们都是无私的傻瓜，爱着彼此的程度几乎同他们讨厌自己的程度一样深，但这一切却都是完美的。

窗外，一列火车呼啸而过，让铁轨上新落下的雪飞扬起来。这是芝加哥的圣诞节，整个城市都以为他们拥有着真正的节日精神，而这两个男人全身心地感受着它。给予他人比自己所能得到更多的东西，没有什么更能体现圣诞精神了，而他们是最恰当的例子，一直以来都是。

雪花飘落，而在他们暖和的小小公寓里，皮特与帕特里克同样，再次落入爱河。

* * *

注：

*出自1944年电影《相逢圣路易》

*是Pete自己开的连锁酒吧 大概09年左右？

*我实在对吉他（以及唱机一窍不通） 此处有许多漏洞 请指正

*这首歌是Patrick单飞时期的一首单曲 Spotlight

*换气过度综合征

*原文为catch 我实在找不到合适释义。——a person that other people see as a good person to marry, employ, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! wish you a happy new year!


End file.
